


BSG Fic: Omission

by firelakie



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-04
Updated: 2010-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-05 19:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firelakie/pseuds/firelakie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><a href="http://rjsteamboat76.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://rjsteamboat76.livejournal.com/"><b>rjsteamboat76</b></a> inspired me to re-explore Kara/Karl. I've been there before. This is a sequel to <a href="http://firelakie.livejournal.com/79396.html">Breathe</a>. You may want to read that if you haven't. Kind of in the vein of stream of consciousness, which also means un-beta'd.</p>
    </blockquote>





	BSG Fic: Omission

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://rjsteamboat76.livejournal.com/profile)[**rjsteamboat76**](http://rjsteamboat76.livejournal.com/) inspired me to re-explore Kara/Karl. I've been there before. This is a sequel to [Breathe](http://firelakie.livejournal.com/79396.html). You may want to read that if you haven't. Kind of in the vein of stream of consciousness, which also means un-beta'd.

_ **BSG Fic: Omission** _

You lied.

A lie of omission.

Was all you could do; she was in the middle of a crisis.  Confessing that you loved your best friend while she was falling apart would be selfish. Inconvenient.  Always, no matter what. Not even if your insides were burning, disintegrating from the feeling of needing her in a way you hadn't wanted to admit at any time of your life. Not even if she kissed you and said she loved you. Because it wasn't you she loved but that pyramid player frak-up who knew her only a few short hours before they frakked and broke your heart. You can't ever. 

She kissed you because you look like him, with your light eyes and brown hair.  You fight like he does, only better.  But you think he does it better than you do.  You've had the military training although he seems to pick up everything in a few lessons that took you weeks of boot camp to master. 

But you don't hate him.  He makes her happy.

You know her in a way no one ever will.  She doesn't realize that. You love her. And not like a sister or a friend. Like a woman who needs so much and never asks for it save only for her habitual frak-ups that mask her neediness.

You lied.

"Don't worry about it," you said.

You worried. You thought about it lying awake in your rack, staring up at the perforated metal hashings above your head biting the soft inner flesh of your cheek to keep from saying 'frak me' repeatedly. You kept yourself busy with Sharon and the baby to separate yourself from the Helo that longed for Kara. You forced yourself to become Lt. Karl Agathon, future father of the fleet's first half-cylon baby.

You worried Kara would sense what was in your heart. You worried she had when she pressed her lips to yours; maybe she would remember and come to—

You hate that you lied.  


End file.
